dirlafandomcom-20200214-history
Dirla Biology
Herla Sapiens, the initial species, set themselves apart from the rest of the animal kingdom by exhibiting a rapid evolution trait. Their fast rate of breeding gave them an edge in this, keeping a stable population of freaks and mutants alongside more normal, deer-shaped creatures. On their exile from the Hartlands, the herla encountered the durna (Durna Sapiens), a nomadic, stable species, and interbred. Over a few thousand years, the two species merged into one, Dirla Sapiens. Dirla are, in construction, basically cervidae. There are some key differences to standard deer. They have longer, stronger necks to support larger skulls, which house bigger, more compact brains. The spine is curved upwards to allow for more flexibility and greater range of movement. Legs are longer, and the phalanges have a midway break to allow greater flexibility between the hooves and dewclaws so that they can pick things up. Breeding Breedings are called harmonies. Dirla are all basically functionally intersex, so it falls to nature to provide the catalysts for a harmony. Hartbeans are eaten by one or more partners for the three days leading up to the harmony, while a single partner drinks tea made from Hindseeds for the fortnight leading up to it. Then, of course, proceedings go as they tend to between mammals. Fawns are much smaller than in the far past, and a dirla can carry up to five fawns at once (2-4 is most common). Although gestation lasts a mere six months, a dirla can only be pregnant once every ten months. Early Life Expecting parents create little gardens within the walls of their home areas to house the fawns, because fawns are extremely vulnerable and can’t walk for their first couple months of life. Though dirla can produce milk, the fawns being so helpless and tiny means that it dries up pretty fast, so they mainly use milkfruit. After the first few months they can walk around the home area until their legs strengthen and they are weaned. They only leave the home area once they can run, and start to be raised by the entire community. Singing comes with running, as they say, and younglings are taught music lessons alongside the other skills they need to survive. Younglings grow fast at this stage, and eat a truly magnificent amount of food. By the time they're a year old, they are half grown. Things slow down after that. Yearlings grow to adulthood slowly over the course of three or four years, during which time they may find a Mestiv that they can apprentice to. Adulthood Once a dirla reaches five years (or twenty seasons as they reckon it) they are considered adults. Even if a dirla requires further support or training, they're now able to make decisions for themselves that would normally be reserved for their elders. Dirla can expect a longer lifespan than regular deer, with an average of about eighty or so years. Physical Types Dirla have three separate types that each one falls under, Natural, Arcane, and Herling. These different types have no real social difference, but it does tend to have a difference in numbers. Natural These are the most populous. They most closely resemble their cervidae ancestors, and have the most durna heritage. What mutations they have are slight, in the form of manes, longer or shorter tails and ears, or hair atop their heads. Antlers and horns are what would be expected from ancestors. Arcane The second most populous. Arcanes tend to fall into specific sets of mutations that have steadied out over the generations. They resemble mythological creatures, from unicorns and pegasi, to dragons and perytons, and beyond. Wings and fantastical horns/antlers are often present. Herling These are much rarer than the others. Herlings are those with more severe mutations. These could be as simple as imitating another animal, or as complicated as missing/extra body parts, or inside parts left exposed. The more severe cases tend to have health problems or sterility. Those that live to adulthood are surprisingly sturdy despite illnesses.